Tunnel To Incafra
"Tunnel To Incafra" is the thirteenth episode of Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land. It shows Mumble and the others going to Incafra to rescue Alednam and Arret from Elil. Plot Dor-Toh was taken to Elil, who said "what is it now? You know the rules, Dagmar! You cannot bring new penguins into Incafra anymore! Not after those thieves came here!" "Well, speaking of thieves, General, this penguin says he can help us catch the dreaded Master Thief" Dagmar said. Elil flipped a table over, the objects shattering as he said "The Master Thief! Rrraaaggghhh! It's Happy Feet I want, you idiot! And his friend Hellas!" "Well, if you want to find Hellas, I suggest you listen to me" Dor-Toh said. "Why would Hellas be linked with the Master Thief?" "Surely a father would be linked with his son" Dor-Toh said. Back at Emperor Land, Julius showed Ardel and Hellas the sceptre. This sceptre will answer any question you wish to know. But it can only answer a single question Julius explained. Alex arrived and said "come on Julius. How can it do that then?" "YOUR QUESTION IS MINE TO ANSWER!" a voice answered as a spirit rose from the sceptre. "I AM AN ORACLE. MY KNOWLEDGE KNOWS NO BOUNDS!" the spirit said. "Oh, in that case then, where's the Pentagon of Plutus?" Alex asked, the Oracle saying "I AM BOUND BY THE RULE OF ONE: ONE QUESTION. ONE ANSWER!" "I only want one answer! Where is the Pentagon of Plutus!" Alex said, much less patient this time. The Oracle said "YOU HAVE ASKED YOUR QUESTION, AND I HAVE GIVEN MY ANSWER! "What? Oh, that. No, that wasn't a question. I was just thinking... out loud" "Very loud" Meg sneered. Meanwhile, outside of Emperor Land, Alednam continued his search for the oil. He said to Arret and the others "keep digging boys. We're getting closer by the shovel. I can feel it!" Arret said "sir. Are you sure there's any more than what we saw that day. That seemed to be all of it. How do we know we're not out here on a wild goose chase?" "Because, as I just said, I can feel it! Now keep digging!" Suddenly, Alednam was struck from behind by Incafran soldiers, who also captured Arret and loaded them onto a cart. Alednam woke up in a cell with Arret, as he said "who would dare to capture Alednam Luthor XVI!? I demand to know!" "I would" Elil said as he stepped forward. "Oh, it's what's his face. Um, Eggsy, or something" Arret said. "I am General Elil, and you are Alednam, the treasure hunter. You're going to bring Mumble to me." Outside of Emperor Land, a cart headed for the valley. On the cart were a tall Magellanic penguin and a shorter Chinstrap penguin. The Magellanic said "oh, come on Jools. Cheer up! We're almost at Emperor Land" "Lonnie, are ye sure this lot can 'elp?" Jools asked. Lonnie answered "sure. I hear this Julius guy's a mystic. He'll help with your visions" Suddenly, Jools, fell to the floor. His eyes turned a bright red as he said "oh Guin. It's happening again!" Jools stopped screaming, standing up in the middle of a dark room. He looked around, seeing a bright light against a throne. The throne was facing away from Jools, and he stepped forward. Suddenly, he stepped on something, looking down to see Lonnie bloody and battered on the ground. "Lonnie!" Jools said, looking up to see other penguins dead on the ground. Among them was a one eyed King Penguin, two Arctic foxes and a robotic Chinstrap penguin. He looked up and saw someone in front of the throne, weeping softly. It was an Emperor Penguin, with blue eyes and a quiff shaped from his feathers. Jools looked above the penguin, and saw several objects: a golden skua, a sceptre, a five fingered prosthetic flipper, a gauntlet and a pentagon, that landed in the flippers of a gentoo penguin, who laughed evilly as an explosion engulfed the area. "Jools! Jools!" Jools woke up in the middle of a dark room. He said "ah, where am I?" "You're in Julius' temple" Lonnie answered. Julius said is it normal for him to see visions like this? "Yeah, he does it all the time." "Lonnie, I saw something. All these penguins were dead. There was this gentoo who started laughing. I... I don't know" Outside the valley, Mumble and Alex looked for Arret and Alednam. "They were out here digging. I swear" Alex said. He sniffed their trail, and said "wait a minute. I know this scent" "Who, or what, is it?" Mumble asked. "Incafran soldiers. You don't think... maybe Elil has them?" "Let go of me!" a voice said as Meg walked over, holding a penguin in her teeth. "Is that Carina?" Alex asked. "Captain Carina!" the Magellanic penguin said as Meg dropped her. Hellas walked over and saw Carina, the latter saying "YOU! I'll kill you for what you did to me!" "Lock her up!" Hellas ordered. As Carina was thrown into a cell, Alex said "how did she find Emperor Land?" "Do you think she knows where the treasure hunters are?" Meg asked. "I do!" Carina said. "For Guin's sake! If I answer my questions do I get to stop hearing your annoying voices!" "Probably not. But we want answers!" Alex said. Suddenly, Johnny burst in and said "Mumble. The house has been raided!" As they went to the LOFAO house, which had been messed up from the inside, Mumble said "did they take anything?" "Well, no sign of the Golden Skua" Moriarty said. "Great. One memory of my mother and that Incafran lot take it from me!" "Don't worry. Whatever they've stolen, we'll get it back" Hellas said. "Besides, our prisoner is an Incafran. She'll know where it is" Back in the prison, Carina said "so what if I know where it is. You can't get in there, they'll tear you apart" "She does have a point" Mumble said. Carina said "even I had to take a tunnel to get here!" "Wait, tunnel?" "(groan) Yes. Sometimes, I come up here in a tunnel and watch you" "Why?" "I'm jealous, alright! I thought if I answered your question you'd stop talking!" "Okay. One more question. Where's this tunnel?" Meg asked. "Why would I tell you?" Carina said. Mumble said "great. She won't talk. We're done for", as Julius thought for a moment and saidI know someone. Jools was brought to the prison and said "are you sure about this?" "As sure as the fact that you sound just like Rodan" Hellas said as he pushed Jools toward Carina. Jools said "this may sting a wee bit, so sorry in advance!" as he grabbed Carina's head and both their eyes glowed red. Suddenly, the glowing stopped and Jools released Carina, who fell to the ground. He said "I know where the tunnel is" Jools lead them a few hundred yards outside the valley, where a tunnel was covered by snow and icicles. He, Hellas, Mumble, Meg and Alex walked into the dark tunnel. About halfway through, Mumble noticed a large boulder on a ledge. Hellas said "something tells me that might come in useful later" as they continued. When they arrived at Incafra, after sneaking past the guards and Dagmar, Hellas said "right. You lot get the treasure hunters. I'll look in the treasury" as he ran for the room. Meanwhile, Petey stood watch over Carina's cell, the latter grabbing him by the neck and taking the keys. Dagmar walked around Incafra and suddenly fell into a hole. He woke up in the tunnel, and smiled evilly. "General Elil's going to like this!" Hellas looked around Elil's treasury, trying to find the golden skua. As he looked at a bottle marked "Leche" he heard the door open. This surprised Hellas, causing him to drop the bottle and spill the contents on the floor. A voice said, in a familiar Scottish accent, "still crying over spilled milk, are we, Hellas? Or are you investigating?" "Carina" Hellas said as he pulled out a sword. "And where's Dagmar? I'm guessing y'already ate through to his hollow center" "Well, I haven't come across him yet" "What are you doing here?" "Well, I've got a hot case for you, detective" Carina answered as she used her own sword to hit Hellas' sword out of his flipper, before pressing against him seductively. "I'm lookin' for a fellow. About yar height. Same great build. Same strong beakline. Only difference is, this penguin doesn't betray penguins who start to fall for him" "Well, I'm afraid I canny help ye on that" "Well, maybe I can help you. Get a fresh start. Help you forget all about your dear... Vallarama" Carina added, before Hellas dropped her on the floor and said "when I lose someone I love, I don't forget them. I never forget them" "Why do you remember her? She's nothing more than a skull now" "When you remember someone you've lost, they really never leave you. Her love is a stain that I'll never wash out" /watch?v=iW71-sVyMzM (0:00)Carina took Hellas' flipper as Hellas raised his left flipper and wrapped his right flipper around Carina, centered it slightly below her shoulder blades. Carina then raised her right flipper to Hellas' left and placed her left flipper on the center of his back, as well.(0:15) As they danced to the left, Carina said "well, that's not the only stain you can't wash out"(0:25) Before they turned to the right, Carina kicked her foot into the air, knocking over a shack which sent several sharp weapons flying into the air.(0:30) As the weapons flew back down, Carina and Hellas twirled, dodging all the sharp swords and knives.(0:38) Hellas and Carina returned to their original embrace, Hellas saying "I'm guessing you've always been the dirty one" "Well, being filthy can be such good fun"(0:50) Carina said as they tangoed towards the right, Hellas adding "oh, you've been through the wash plenty of times, I can see it in your eyes"(1:00) "Well, maybe you should try it. I've always had a thing for pirates" Carina answered as she kicked over a bowl of Piranha fish, before Hellas took her flipper and dropped her, his grip only just stopping her from hitting the ground.(1:10) "My pirate days are over. I've got Happy Feet to thank for that" "You may not be a pirate, but I know it's still left a stain" Carina said as she looked to Hellas' pitchfork-shaped scar.(1:20) As they danced, Hellas still looked around for the skua, Carina saying "oh, forgive me for asking but, are you looking for this?" as she pulled out the skua.(1:31) Hellas said "why don't ye hand it o'er and I won't have to kill ye" "If you want it, then I suggest you do so" Carina said(1:40), before she threw the skua into the air and twirled.(1:44) Suddenly, Hellas tripped her up and grabbed the skua as it fell, Carina landing in a puddle of water.(1:50) Hellas ran for the exit, Carina saying "(1:55)you can't stop Elil, Hellas! Tell your Happy Feet that he better not get used to Emperor Land, because we're destroying it!"(2:10) "Frankly my dear. I don't give a fish" Hellas said as he ran out with the skua.(2:20) Carina followed Hellas outside, the latter no longed being visible, when she heard the soldiers chanting "El-il! El-il! El-il!" Walking into the gathering place, she saw a crowd of soldiers surrounding a stage where Elil was speaking. Seeing Captain Frost, she said "what's happening Frost?", the latter saying "Elil's been looking for you", before stopping as Elil spoke. "We march on our enemy today! We will destroy them to the last penguin! Incafra will rule! Elil will rule!" he said loudly, prompting a cheer from the soldiers. Frost turned to Carina and said "it's... war, ma'am", prompting Carina to say "Guin help us all" A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flew over Incafra, where he saw Elil and the troops heading out. He heard Elil say "you'll taste battle my warriors!" "I must warn the others at once" As the Incafrans crossed the bridge, Carina looked to the tunnel and saw Mumble hiding behind some icicles before running back inside. Elil walked through the tunnel and led the Incafrans inside. Eventually, Mumble arrived at the dam, where he said "this is it, Alex. Elil and his army are on their way" "It's madness, all this penguin against penguin. And hatred. And what for" "(sigh) I don't know. I don't even think Elil knows. But we have to stop him or everything we have ends in ruin" "Carina! Dagmar! Frost! With me!" Elil ordered as the soldiers arrived at the dam. "Kill them!" The soldiers charged as Mumble said "now!", prompting Alex to pull out the log holding the dam with his teeth. When the soldiers stood atop the dam, Alex finally pulled it out, causing the dam to burst and pulling the soldiers, and Elil, away with the water. Carina, who had managed to get to high ground, laughed as Mumble and Alex ran back to the others. Back at the rock, Petey, Jools, Gloria, Lonnie, Alednam, Arret and Seymour were digging the rock out as Hellas and Meg watched. "Keep going, guys, we're getting there!" Lonnie said. Petey continued to dig as he said "I think it moved" Gloria saying "you've been saying that since we started digging!" "Fine, don't blame me when we become pen-cakes!" "Meg!" A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N said as he entered. "I've seen Elil's army! As many penguins as there are stars in the sky! And Captain Carina's with them!" "That'd be sayin' somethin' at least" Hellas answered, Petey saying "I don't see what good Carina would do!" before Meg said "that's because you're a moron! Now keep digging!" "It's like I spend half my life digging down here!" "And the other half trying to avoid it!" Captain Dust and Katniss stood over the exit. As they heard voices, Dust said "who goes there? Friend or foe?" before Katniss added "if it's foe, then please go away!" Mumble and Alex entered as Mumble said "Elil's coming!" Alex adding "and he doesn't look very happy. How's the digging coming along?" "We need more time Mumble" Gloria said, Mumble answering "we might not have it!" Meg said "if we can't bring the rock down, we'll have to make a stand" "You didn't see the size of his army Meg. He's brought every soldier in Incafra" "We'll keep them in the narrow tunnel" "A bold strategy, my dear" Captain Dust said. "Do or die and all that. Capital business, that is" "Alright" Mumble said. "Meg. You, Alex, Hellas, Katniss and Dust'll come with me. Lonnie, get Ardel, Mary, Slink, Bennet and Larry and the others. If they get past us, it's up to you" "Guin be with you" Lonnie said as he set off to find them. As Elil and his soldiers reached the tunnels, Dagmar said "I can feel the demons of hell watching us. I know that one of us is a traitor" "Your imagination gets you into trouble, Dagmar! I'd keep it locked away if I were you" Elil said as they reached the narrow tunnel, where Mumble and Meg were standing. Elil shouted "surrender, Mumble! Perhaps I'll let some of your friends live!" "We stand or fall here, General" "Then you will die! Attack!" Elil screamed as he threw Mumble to the ground. The soldiers followed them in, Katniss throwing snowballs at them to keep them back. Elil swung at Mumble with his blades, the latter narrowly avoiding them before Elil kicked him into a wall. Before Elil could kill Mumble, Alex kicked him aside, sending him crashing into the opposite wall where Hellas kicked him further. Elil recovered quickly and said "there is only Incafra! Witness the truth! Rraagghh!" As Hellas and Elil fought, Mumble said "back up a bit! Don't let them past us!" Captain Dust found himself surrounded by two soldiers, saying "this reminds me of a battle, well, years ago now. We were outnumbered a hundred to one and we had to go into war with little to n-take that!" as he knocked them both out at the same time. Elil had Hellas on the ground. He readied his blades as he said "this is how it ends, Hellas!" before a voice said "no!" as he was kicked to the ground. "(gasp) Carina!" Elil said as he saw his attacker, who said "forgive me General" as she helped Hellas to his feet. Elil, furious at Carina's betrayal, tackled his former captain to the ground as they fought. Meg fought Dagmar and threw him into several other guards as she Alex, Hellas, Katniss and Dust ran back. Mumble said "come on Carina" as the latter kicked some snow into Elil's face before running with them. As Elil picked himself up, Dagmar said "you see? I told you sir! I told you! She's a traitor to Incafra!" "Rraagghh! Stop them! Elil shouted as they gave chase. Back at the rock, Lonnie said "everybody get outta there! It's gonna come down any minute!" as Mumble and the others, including Carina, came past. Carina said "sorry I took so long" as they passed the line, before Elil, who was still on the other side, said "Carina!" "Yes sir?" "You betrayed me, Carina! I'll tear you apart!" As Elil and Carina fought, Carina stopping Elil from crossing the line past the rock, Lonnie noticed that the rock was collapsing. Finally, Elil threw Carina into a wall, getting out his blades without noticing the rock coming down. Carina saw this and said "General!" as she pushed him out of the rock's path and back on the Incafran side of the line. "NO!" Hellas shouted as the rock came down, crushing Carina underneath it. "Carina!" the group yelled. Elil, who was now stuck on the other end of the line with the stone blocking the path, said to his soldiers "move out!" as they headed back. Dagmar took one more look at the stone, saying "perfect" as he followed his fellow Incafrans. CAST MUMBLE ANDREW GARFIELD GLORIA EMMA STONE KATNISS JENNIFER LAWRENCE MARY SHAILENE WOODLEY MARSHALL KRISTEN BELL MEG ELIZABETH OLSEN ALEX AARON TAYLOR JOHNSON OZCAR DANE DeHAAN A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N PAUL BETTANY ELIL CHRISTIAN BALE ALEDNAM IDRIS ELBA ARRET MARTIN FREEMAN KATNISS JENNIFER LAWRENCE LONNIE CHRIS PRATT JOOLS JAMES McAVOY PETEY RYAN REYNOLDS CAPTAIN DUST RUSSELL CROWE HELLAS MICHAEL FASSBENDER ARDEL EVAN PETERS ORACLE VIN DIESEL FROST TAYLOR KITSCH DAGMAR ALAN TUDYK DOR-TOH JUDD NELSON Trivia *This is the first appearance of Jools, Lonnie, Captain Frost and the Oracle. *Captain Frost is named after Tack Frost, MarioFan65's character. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land Episodes